


I Want You To Know We're Okay

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Consolidation, Dystopia, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Loss, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares, No Romance, No Smut, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Playgrounds, Regret, Self-Acceptance, Swing Set, Talking, compliments, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "With destruction comes restoration."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute one shot i thought up. I got alot of upset people who really wanted me to write Septiplier, so i did it, platonically. This takes place in the same type of world where my story P(X) is, where the world is destroyed and only a few people remain to collect its pieces.

They felt the breeze rushing through their hair as they closed their eyes, the world around them disappeared, and they were soaring. Jack inhaled then coughed, choking on the smog filled air that filled the charred city. He let his feet hit the ground, kicking dirt up to stop his swing from rocking, and looked over at Mark, who was staring down at the ground. He leaned over and grabbed his hand, rubbing the back of his palm with his thumb. Mark's deep chocolate eyes locked onto his ocean blue's and he smiled softly. Mark sighed, worry etched deep into his face as he looked over at the crumbled buildings before them.

 

"Jack?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you..." Mark took a breath, closing his eyes tight to prevent tears from falling. "Do you think that things will ever be the same?"

 

Jack huffed, staring off into the distance at the scrambling men in orange and yellow suits. He shrugged his shoulders, massaging Mark's hand a bit more.

 

"I really don't know, but i'm sure they'll cover it y'know?"

 

Mark nodded gingerly, laying his head against the cold chain.

 

"Tell me what's on your mind, Mark. Please."

 

Mark only sighed, and Jack leaned forward to wipe away the tears slipping down his red cheeks. 

 

"I just-I don't want this...I  _never_ wanted this...why can't we go back, Jack??!?"

 

He squealed, tightening his hold on the chains.

 

"I wanna go back..."

 

 

Jack shushed him, running his now free hand through his friend's black hair.

 

 

"I know, none of us thought this would happen. But it did. I mean, we could be facing worse right?"

 

He chuckled, but Mark just sat there in silence. 

 

 

"Things will be okay, okay? Do you wanna go back to the shelter and get some rest? We've been out here for an awfully long time."

 

Jack suggested, Mark shook his head.

 

"It won't help. Everytime I sleep, the smell of dead bodies makes me nauseous, the sight of burned and bubbling flesh makes my heart break. And the people crying... _God_ Jack..." He sat up, putting both his hands to his face and scrubbing. "Jack...those people are never coming back. We did all we could to save them but what do we have to show for it??!? A thousand bodies and a broken economy??"

 

It was Jack's turn to sigh, as he leaned against his own swing chains, teetering himself on the balls of his feet.

 

"They died knowing we tried our best...that's what counts right? We  _tried._ "

 

He coaxed Mark, poking his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

 

"It wasn't good enough. It'll never be good enough for me. Where did we go wrong Jack?"

 

Jack watched a dry leaf fall off of the huge tree in front of them, fixated on the pale approach of winter.

 

"I don't-I can't really remember Mark." 

 

He said, his eyes facing the ground again. There was a long beat of silence until Jack could hear Mark lifting himself off the ground. 

 

"Tell me what you think of me Jack." 

 

Jack chuckled, blue eyes trained on Mark's swinging body.

"I already told you what i think of you, you doof." 

 

Mark stopped mid swing and gave Jack a wide grin, nodding a bit.

 

"I know, tell me again." 

 

Jack smiled, putting both hands on his swing and staying low to the ground. 

 

"You're smart, you're kind, you're funny, you're loving. You're prettiest when you're smiling, and you're ugliest when you cry. You're important to me, you're my best friend. I wouldn't be here without you." 

 

By now, Jack was looking at the ground, blushing his face off in the slowly approaching bite of cold air. Mark laughed quietly, then got off the swing and pulled Jack over to a picnic table where the sat across from one another. 

 

"Do you really mean those things, Jack?"

 

Mark said after a few seconds of glancing around to see if anyone was there, which they knew the answer.

 

"Every word."

 

Mark smiled at him, tears falling from his eyes as he huffed out a small laugh.

 

"Thank you, so much. And you know what?"

 

Jack looked at him expectantly, theatrically leaning over the table so he could hear better, causing Mark to giggle.

 

"You're the best best friend i could ever have." 

 

"Pssh," Jack said, dismissing his comment. "You're just saying that cause i complimented you like i always do. I'm just me, just, Jack." 

 

Mark frowned at him, standing up to sit next to him on the other side of the bench, then facing him with determination in his eyes.

 

"No, you're so much more than that. You're inspiring, hilarious, you have such a big heart. You're adorable when you're happy, and you look like shit when you're upset. I could never have asked for a better person to rebuild our town with Jack, please believe me."

 

Jack sighed, looking up at Mark with watery blue eyes, then they darted to look at the swings. 

 

"I believe you. It's just...hard to believe-it's hard to realize you don't wanna leave..."

 

Mark nodded sadly, pulling Jack in for a hug, during which Jack broke down in tears. 

 

"Hey, hey, now you're making me wanna cry again." Mark hugged him tighter, sniffling quietly until the Irishman made a move to let go. "I'll never leave you, ever, okay?"

 

Jack smiled, wiping his nose with his blue hoodie. He nodded, then grimaced at Mark's lucky flannel.

 

"I'm sorry about that." He motions towards his shoulder, at which Mark looks and laughs. 

 

"It's fine, it just means that's one more reason for me to stay around. To watch you hand wash tear stains and snot out of my shirt."

 

Mark gave him a lopsided grin, which earned him a smack on the bicep and a laugh. The two laughed until their stomachs hurt then they got up from the park bench.

 

"Mark?"

 

"Yeah, Jack?"

 

"We'll be okay."

 

Mark nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot! If so, hit that kudos button and i might just write another! Thanks so much.


End file.
